The Mark
by metalchocobo13
Summary: He was NOT public property. She was going to make sure they remembered that. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Square owns everything (sniffle).

A/N: First time writing a Terra/Aqua. Set sometime before BBS; Aqua's about 15 and Terra's about 16. Go easy on me. And as always, enjoy.

_He was NOT public property. She was going to make sure __**they **__remembered that._

**The Mark**

It was a field day.

Literally.

Master Eraqus couldn't have been more thrilled.

He had brought his students a long ways down from their mountain training grounds expressly for the purpose of showing their "skillz," as Terra had put it, in the local sparring tournament.

Eraqus was enjoying a heated debate with colleagues over teaching styles.

Terra's abilities were quickly drawing the attention of all the students at the event, which consisted of competitors and spectators alike.

And Aqua?

Well, she was in hell.

Ten seeds, and she was bored.

The local girls just couldn't match her level of power.

She made to sit down.

Boys had followed soon after and had pissed her beyond all parameters of reason.

She glanced to Terra, at first pleading for help.

Then she glared when she saw the all the girls **fawning** over him.

He didn't take notice.

33333

She sat in the stands, fuming, half listening to a girl on her right from another world going on and on about how her boyfriend was going to enter the games at some other tournament in a grand coliseum somewhere.

Aqua decided she was nice.

However, the girl on her left?

Not so much.

"Do you know that brown haired guy up there? He's pretty hot."

_Damn vixens… _

Upon hearing her way of speech, Aqua knew the girl was the same age as herself. She just **looked** ten years older when Aqua looked at her.

"He's taken…" she spat back for the umpteenth time that day.

"REALLY? WHO'S HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

_You're lookin' at her, idiot._

"…me." She replied nonchalantly.

"No offense, but you seem kinda dull for his tastes."

_No offense, but you seem kinda dumb for his tastes. _

"We may be low key, but he's taken. Hands off."

She had the audacity to say, "Well it doesn't look like he's taken. Judging by how clean he looks, I'd say he could use someone who's more **active**."

_And like I don't work out..._

Aqua scoffed. "What are you trying to say?"

To Aqua's disgust, she got up and answered in a seductive tone, "I'm saying, that unless you can prove he's off limits to the rest of us **ladies**, he's fair game," she finished, sauntering  
>away.<p>

Aqua was left speechless, but her temper flared just the same.

_And you consider yourself a… __**lady**__?_

33333

The girl on her right couldn't help overhear the exchange and decided to lend her advice.

"You know,"

"Listen," Aqua cut her off, "It was nice hearing about your home world's beautiful gardens and your awesome boyfriend who's aspiring to become a hero, but honestly, I'm not in the mood  
>for hearing anymore right now," she explained turning to face the girl.<p>

Aqua was caught off guard.

The girl was smiling at her knowingly, emerald eyes shining innocently and everything.

Aqua decided the girl was cute too. How could she be rude to such a kind looking girl?

"Sorry if my words were a little harsh there. What were you going to say?" Aqua asked, defeated.

The emerald eyed girl continued, "My boyfriend is a great warrior, just like yours. And like yours, girls are always chasing after him because of his talent."

Aqua nodded, intrigued by the similarities their boyfriends shared.

"So what do you do when girls crowd around him like, well, _**that**_?" Aqua questioned gesturing to popular boy Exhibit A.

"Well, let me tell you what I sometimes do, when a big bunch of girls like that try to throw themselves at him…"

The girl whispered her little trick into Aqua's ear as Aqua sat, shocked and embarrassed; cheeks flushing bright pink at the words she heard.

The innocent girls' words weren't so innocent.

33333

Spurred on by the emerald eyed girls' tactics and the disdain she felt for the girls falling all over Terra, Aqua was up on her feet marching towards the now harem-like cluster.

"Ooh, Terra, you're soo dreamy," a girl called in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Terra, you're soo strong," another complimented.

She was just on the outer edges of the group when the Rude Girl who had insulted her came into view.

Aqua bristled.

She was **all** over him. Not even flirting; just no shame at all.

"Hey Terra, whaddaya say we leave this crowd behind and find a more **private** place to hang out? Just you and me." she suggested, seductive voice working to the max.

Thankfully, Terra seemed totally uncomfortable with the girls' offer and the fact that she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She looked **way** too old for him from this close a range though he sensed she couldn't have been any older than a certain azure haired girl he was dating...

"Uhh, thanks, but I think I'd rather stay here…"

_Around people who aren't as crazy as you._

He tried to shrug her off, but she only drew closer to his face. Tough little bugger. He'd already told her he had a girlfriend. She didn't seem to have a problem with that.

The Rude Girl had him scared so badly that Terra's legs wouldn't move. He knew how to ward off opponents in combat but he was no good at fending off teasing fangirls.

She was just about to close in on his lips, when a hand suddenly pulled the Rude Girl by her back collar. She let out the most unattractive choking sound and, releasing Terra, stumbled backwards a good three steps or so.

She recovered quickly, glancing around furiously as she yelled, "B!%#! Who did that?"

"Hey, you might want to look at this," a girl commented tapping her shoulder from behind. She pointed in the direction of the warrior the Rude Girl had just been pulled away from.

In an instant, the Rude Girls' fury was replaced with complete horror and shock.

It was Aqua.

Her arms were wrapped snugly around Terra's neck as she kissed him full in the lips, chastely, like the **lady** she was while her body pressed lightly against his.

At first Terra stood stiffly, unsure of how to react. He eventually settled on wrapping his own arms around her waist holding her affectionately, disregarding the foreboding aura the growing crowd of teenagers was giving off.

The girls from Terra's harem mere moments ago along with the male fans Aqua had acquired from her participation in the competition earlier on now stared dumbstruck and envious at the scene before them.

Unfortunately for those jealous fans, that wasn't all Aqua had planned.

_Alright Aqua, let's show these girls your warrior spirit. See if they think this is what a __**dull**__ girlfriend would do in big crowd like this._ Aqua mused encouragingly, smirking against Terra's lips before she pulled away smoothly.

Still in the midst of the gawking crowd of teens, Aqua began to trail kisses along the side of Terra's jaw making her slowly way downwards. Stopping at the part of his neck just above the collar, she began to suck on the soft bit of skin much to the receiving boy's surprise and pleasure.

When the skin had grown raw enough Aqua bit down tenderly on the spot, drawing a trickle of blood which she carefully licked clean.

He winced at the sudden small jolt of pain but didn't cry out, biting his lip to hold back whatever noises he might have made in reaction.

With the bleeding stopped Aqua moved away effortlessly and, still speaking in a dignified-ladylike tone, slung an arm around Terra's shoulder as she said, "This boy is mine. The mark that I've just given him is clearly visible for all of you to see judging by the looks on everyone's faces. Naturally, this means that I'm his too. Any dumbass that doesn't see it needs to have their eyes checked by the local optometrist ASAP. That is all."

Little by little the audience dispersed until only the Rude Girl remained; an unreadable expression on her face.

She stared at the couple long and hard, meeting eyes with Aqua's even stare more than once in the time that elapsed.

Then the Rude Girl closed her eyes and gave a satisfied nod, walking right up and placing a hand on Aqua's shoulder as she smiled brightly.

"I was wrong about you. Good luck," she wished playfully.

Then she walked off like the rest; in search of a new idol to worship.

Terra immediately turned to Aqua when the other girl was finally out of view. A questioning expression now decorated his features.

"Not that I don't mind the service, but why the sudden urge to give a public display of **affection**?"

Aqua contemplated the question a moment, keeping an impassive look in place.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"A green eyed girl in the stands told me that a little PDA was an effective method for chasing her boyfriend's unwanted fans away. I just put my own spin on it by leaving an obvious mark,"  
>she explained mischievously. <em>Of course the lengths of my actions were miniscule with hers in comparison… <em>

Terra smirked.

"I could really get used to this jealous side of you."

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she stuttered when she spoke.

"W-well, somebody had to let them know you were off limits."

_Like hell you were gonna say anything anytime soon with the way they were crowding you._ She thought, irritation building up once again— causing her to puff her cheeks out.

Terra chuckled at Aqua's childlike sulking, touching the mark she'd left with care.

It certainly wasn't any Mark of Mastery…

But he was pleased to have it anyway.

1212121

A/N: I wanted to see Aqua's easily jealous and immature side. Not sure if I captured that essence quite right but I had fun writing the story anyway. Wonder if anyone was able to identify the sneaky emerald eyed girl. Hoho... now wouldn't that be nice? Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
